Brainys first day
by fungirl1
Summary: Brainys first day at the legion of superheroes hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

Brainy's first day wasn't a day he would like to remember but the others might think differently it started on a sunny Saturday when Saturn Girl was informing Lightning Lad, triplicate Girl, Bouncing Boy and Phantom Girl about the little Coluan.

"As you all know our newest member is starting today I just want you all to know that he is a little younger then all of you-

How young ? " interrupted Phantom girl.

"He is has just turned 11 last week" said Saturn Girl

"Awww he is going to be sooo cute" squealed Triplicate Girl.

Then that got Lightning Lads attention

" Isn't he a little bit too young to be in the Legion as he is only a kid?" asked lightning lad

"He may be a child but he is ten times smarter then the entire Legion put together" said Saturn Girl

Just then Bouncing Boy ran out of the room and returned with a huge pile of ancient classics.

"As a kid he must like movies" said Bouncing Boy

"Guys the reason I called this meeting is so when he is here he wont be smothered by everyone as soon he gets through the door and as I was saying his name is Bra-(knock knock) that must be him and remember"

Looking at triplicate Girl and Bouncing Boy

"Don't smother him we want to give a good impression".


	2. Braniac 5

5 minutes later Saturn Girl returned with a little green android who had blond hair witch went to his shoulders and he had three circles on this forehead he had purple magenta eyes, purple and black top with three circles and purple legs and he was about as tall as Bouncing Boys neck

"Everyone this is Braniac 5 suddenly everyone crowded around the android "so kid Saturn Girl says you are pretty smart so whats the square root of pie divided by 9246214 times 36 take away 20 plus 6 said Lightening Lad cockily then gave him an atomic noogie. Then Triplicate Girl gave him a huge hug "hi I am Triplicate Girl you are soooo cute "squealed Triplicate girl. Suddenly Bouncing Boy got his favorite ancient classic The Fiendish Plot of Dr. Derango: the Prequel in 3D then waved it in his face "do you want my favorite ancient classic" Phantom girl then phased in "did you know my mums the president of the united planets " Phantom girl bragged and al-

GUYS!" screamed Saturn Girl Then everyone turned to Saturn girl What PG,BB,TG,LL asked confusedly 

" give Brainy a chance to speak" then everyone turned to the very confused sore headed (from Lightning Lads atomic noogie) android "thank you Saturn Girl as you all know I am Braniac 5 oh and hello Triplicate Girl im Braniac 5 and you" pointing at Bouncing Boy "how about later? 

Ok oh and I'm Bouncing Boy" said Bouncing Boy and you yes I do know your mother is President of the United Planets and you are?" Brainy questioned

"I'm Phantom Girl" and then he turned to Lightning Lad "and you are?"

"Lightning lad" said Lightning Lad then Braniac 5 turned to leave "oh and - 3.999993172814292 you will find is your answer and another thing don't do that to my head I don't like it you have been warned" then he walked away then Lightning Lad went to a drawer and went through it an till he pulled out a calculator and did his sum then looked up "wow he got it spot on" 


	3. the chat

When everyone had left Saturn Girl found Lightning Lad sitting angrily on a chair in the kitchen

"what's the matter?" asked Saturn Girl with a bit of worry in her voice "I don't like that Braniac 5 he is so weird like earlier when he said you have been warned like what can he do to me attack me with a maths book" Lightning Lad said with a smirk then Saturn Girl face gave a frown.

"I don't think he will appreciate that if you said that to him because you missed the Legion auditions because you was on that mission and you missed what he did he was amazing" then she turned to leave went to the door and stopped. "Then you will have to wait and see" then she left with a small grin on her face. "how could I forget she can read my mind" Lightning Lad said with a whisper.


	4. fun

Later Saturn Girl was giving Braniac 5 the tour of the Legion base "So this is your room so you can place your things on your bed and unpack later and down there to your right is your lab. Ok so I will leave you to it" then suddenly Lightning Lad on the holographic phone and he said " I WANT ALL LEGIONNAIRES TO GO TO THE SIM CHAMBER IMMINENTLY AND SOME ONE BRING A RUGBY BALL". Saturn Girl and Braniac 5 just looked at each over "what on earth could he mean go to the sim chamber and bring a ball?" said Saturn Girl. " My calculations say that Lightning Lad might want to do the sport rugby but I have no such time to play such a childish game when I could be completing my new invention the flight ring so the legion wont have to wear those space suits". As Brainy began to walk to his new lab Saturn Girl put her hand on his shoulder "Please Brainy this is your first day you cant do work on your first day no! I cant possibly". Then he stopped and frowned and looked at the floor whispered "To be truly honest I have never had fun be for all I have ever done all my life is work Colu isn't really the a very fun loving planet". Then Saturn Girl gave small smile "Well not anymore Braniac 5 you are going to visit the world of fun" and then she saw it not a grin but a small smile the first time he must be truly happy thought Saturn Girl then they both headed to the sim chamber as Lightning Lad had ordered.


End file.
